


The Crossover

by AmysToyTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmysToyTARDIS/pseuds/AmysToyTARDIS





	1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS landed on what appeared to be present day London. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, his hair was swept over to the left in its usual style, he wore a long purple coat and completed the outfit with the iconic bow tie. The air was still but the sky threatened the city with an upcoming storm. People wandered past the strange blue box as though it had always been there. The Doctor watched them and smiled to himself, the street was calm, he could hear the sound of TVs broadcasting the usual daytime rubbish as he liked to call it. The Doctor hadn't wanted to come here but he knew that the TARDIS always took him where he needed to go. So why was he here? He turned around and peered back into the TARDIS.

"CLARA!", the Doctor shouted, clearly beginning to get impatient.  
"Yes?", she replied.  
"Are you coming or what?", the Doctor demanded an answer.  
"Yes! Of course!"  
"Well hurry up then!", the Doctor's patience was wearing thin.  
"Right! I'm ready." Clara stepped out of the TARDIS with a smile on her face only then to diffuse into a look of confusion. She recognised where she was at once. She wore a dark red with a little pattern covering it, short, River Island dress. Her mid-length brunette hair was set in it's usual style. "Doctor?", she asked. "Why are we in London?"  
"I have no idea", he responded instantly.  
"Wait what? What do you mean you don't know? You were flying the TARDIS!"  
"Yes but the TARDIS doesn't always take me where I want to go."  
"Not very reliable then is it."  
"Oi! Don't diss the TARDIS! She may not take me where I want to go but she certainly takes me where I need to go."  
"So we're here for a reason."  
"Yes but I don't know what that reason is yet, the TARDIS can't tell me. So how about you and me go and find out?"  
"Nah, that'll be boring! Lets go against the wishes of the TARDIS and go somewhere else!", The Doctor's face screwed up in confusion and Clara laughed at his response. "Doctor, I was just kidding." The Doctor and Clara smiled at each other and then set off. 

Just a few streets away there was girl, aged about 16, about 5'7 wandering around minding her own business. Her hair was almost straight with little wave running through it, her fringe was swept to the side. The colour was undetectable, something between dark blonde and light brown. Not one but not quite the other. She wore red converse, light blue-y green skinny jeans and a black jacket. She walked past the street the Doctor and Clara had previously been on and then came to a sudden stop. Something had caught her eye, something blue in the corner of her eye. There it was a blue police box, or as she liked to call it, the TARDIS. Excitement ran through her as she charged towards the police box. She circled around it. "This one looks exactly like the current one from Doctor Who", she muttered to herself. She grabbed the door handles and tried to open it. Nothing. She tried yanking them open over and over again, still nothing. Those doors were sealed shut. "Oh come on! DOCTOR!", she shouted jokingly. Some passersby smiled as they understood her reference. Others stared at her as though she had gone mad and they had plans to call the mental hospital. Her phone began ringing, she took it out of her pocket, it was her mum trying to get hold of her. She sighed and answered the phone. "Hello? Yes ok! I'm on my way home now. Yeah, ok. Bye!", she hung up the phone and smiled once more at the police box.

"Doctor we've been wondering around for hours, what are we even looking for exactly?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know much do you?"  
"Oi! I know a damn lot more than you!", the Doctor pointed at Clara.  
"Yeah, I'll give you that."  
"Look, when the TARDIS takes me somewhere I need to be the reason usually just happens."  
"But this time it's not happening."  
"Exactly! What makes this time so different?"  
"So what do we do?"  
"Well we can't just hang around! After all, patience is for wimps!", the Doctor frowned as he remembered the last time he had said that, he had said it to the Ponds. Clara noticed this sudden change in the Doctor's mood.  
"Doctor? Doctor are you okay?", Clara asked, obviously concerned. The Doctor snapped back into his usual self at the sound of her voice.  
"Yes! Of course. Well come on then. We can't just sit here all day." The Doctor began to walk again and Clara followed him. The Doctor's face was masked with confusion and frustration. He didn't like not knowing why he was here. Everything seemed normal so why had the TARDIS brought him here? Clara looked at him worriedly but she didn't dare interfere, the Doctor was clearly in deep thought.

The girl was still on her way home. Her pace was slow and her head hung low clearly showing that she didn't want to be in public but at the same time she didn't want to be at home. She tried to keep a low profile but people kept giving her weird looks as they walked past her. She wasn't far from home now, just 5 more minutes and she'd be there. The sounds of night time London were beginning to settle in. She picked up the pace as she knew that if she was late her mum would ban her from going on the laptop that night. She looked up a spotted a man and a woman walking towards her. She stared and rubbed her eyes due to the fact she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Ow!", she said to herself. She smiled as her mind began to come to terms with who she was seeing. She ran as fast as she could, she didn't even know that she could run this fast and she stopped dead in front of the man and woman. She panted as the two people stood before her stared at her in confusion.  
"MATT SMITH! I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM FINALLY MEETING YOU!", she cried with excitement.  
"Hold on, who's Matt Smith?"  
"You are, look I know you're an actor but you don't need to act now."  
"No, no I'm not"  
"And neither am I"  
"Of course you're not, you're Jenna Louise Coleman! Oh my god I can't believe I'm meeting you at last! Just you wait until I tell Twitter!", the Doctor and Clara stared at each other and back at the girl stood in front of them with confusion written all over their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, what do we do?", Clara asked as she stared at the young girl.  
"Well this isn't something that can be ignored now is it? Maybe this is what we've been looking for."  
"Doctor, are you sure? I mean, she could be a trap!" Clara whispered into his ear as the girl stared at them both with a big grin on her face. The Doctor and Clara turned their heads to look at her.  
"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?"  
"She could potentially kill us!"  
"Oh come on, Clara! Time for a little adventure!"  
"Little?"  
"You know what I mean."   
"Um, guys!", the girl shouted as the Doctor and Clara continued to argue.  
"Ah! Yes! Now you can come with us", a smile spread across the girl's face. "But you have to stop all this Matt and Jenna nonsense! It's the Doctor and Clara. You got that?"  
"But....", she noticed the Doctor was clearly growing impatient. Not wanting to risk him changing his mind she agreed. "Okay, I'll do my best."  
"Good. Now, come on then! Off we go." The Doctor began to head away from where they were originally heading, Clara and the girl followed behind.

"Doctor, are you sure about this?" Clara pulled him back.  
"Clara, you know I'll protect you. You're safe, stop worrying." The Doctor said as he stroked her cheeks. Clara looked up at him and smiled. They carried on walking. "I just thought", said the Doctor, turning to the girl, he was now walking backwards. "We still don't know your name."  
"Oh, it's Charlotte."  
"Do people shorten that at all?" Clara asked, trying to feel less awkward around this recent member of the team.  
"Um, no. Not really."  
"Right then Charlotte, would you like to see my ship?"   
"You mean the TARDIS." The Doctor looked at her, how could she know what his ship was called?  
"Er, yes! But I bet you don't know what it means."  
"Time And Relative Dimension In Space."  
"Right, yes. Ah! I bet you don't know what's so special about it!"  
"It's bigger on the inside. It's meant to have six pilots but you pilot it on your own because you're the last of your kind." The Doctor stared at her in shock, his eyes began to well up with tears. Charlotte raised an eyebrow.  
"She seems to know more than me!" Clara exclaimed. "Doctor? Are you all right?" The Doctor shook his head to clear away the image of the Time Lords dying before his eyes.   
"What? Yes, of course I'm all right! I'm mister right, me!" Clara and Charlotte stared at him as though he'd gone mad. "Forget I said that. Right! Come on then! To the TARDIS!"

"But the TARDIS isn't actually bigger on the inside is it?"  
"Oh, just you wait and see!" Clara replied.   
"But it's camera trickery isn't it? Green screens and stuff like that." The Doctor and Clara stared at each other. The weather began to take a turn for the worst. Thunder smashed the sky of London and lightening lit up the sky. Rain began to pelt down, making anything soaking wet within seconds.   
"RUN!" The Doctor shouted. They all began to run, the TARDIS was in view and they were heading straight towards it. The Doctor reached the TARDIS and swung it's doors open. "COME ON! HURRY UP! THE TARDIS IS GETTING SOAKED HERE!" The Doctor shouted to Clara and Charlotte who were several feet behind. They finally caught up and ran into the TARDIS.  
"Doctor? Are you in love with the TARDIS? You seem to care about it a lot."  
"Shut it you! Or you're out of here!"  
"Okay", Charlotte mouthed. She looked up to notice that the TARDIS was indeed bigger on the inside. "It's.....it's real!"  
"That's very different to what most people say, they normally say....."  
""It's bigger on the inside" Or as Clara once said, "it's smaller on the outside."  
"Er, yes." The Doctor stared at Charlotte in confusion. How did this girl know so much? "How did you know?"  
"Doctor", Clara whispered into his ear. "If I'm honest she's scaring me a little."   
"It's okay, Clara." he said, comfortingly as he kissed the top of her head. "So come on then! Tell me! How do you know?"  
"Why would I tell you? When I can show you."   
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Whilst I was out I picked up this", she pulled out a copy of The Snowmen. The Doctor and Clara's eyes widen.   
"What's that?", the Doctor asked as he grabbed it out of her hands.  
"A DVD."  
"Yes, I know that!"  
"Well you asked!"  
"You know what I meant!" Charlotte sighed and grabbed the DVD back off him. She took out the disk from the box and passed it over to the Doctor. The Doctor placed it into the TARDIS disc player. 

The theme tune began to play.  
"Oh! Now that's a good theme tune!" Clara decided. The Doctor nodded his head in agreement. The episode had now properly begun. The Doctor and Clara stared at the screen in shock. Throughout the episode their eyebrows raised and mouths dropped. How could they be on a DVD? How could people have seen their adventures? How many of their adventures had people seen? These questions ran through the Doctor and Clara's heads. As the episode came to a close the Doctor and Clara glanced at each other in confusion and then glanced at Charlotte once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte took her jacket off to reveal a top with the Doctor on it.  
"You've got a top with me on it?" said the Doctor in surprise. Charlotte chuckled.  
"Yeah."  
"Right, well could you put your jacket back on because that's kinda distracting, not to mention disturbing." The Doctor continued to look, his face pulled into a disturbed look, as Charlotte went to grab her jacket.  
"Doctor, never mind the top!" Clara interrupted. "What about the DVD? I mean how do they have DVDs of us?"  
"I don't know." The Doctor whispered back.  
"Maybe they follow us around and film us."  
"What? No. No, definitely not. After all, they don't have time machines and the ability to travel across the universe." The Doctor paused for a moment and turned to Charlotte. "Or do you?" Charlotte shook her head.  
"Nope, we've been told time travel is impossible but I obviously don't believe them." She replied. The Doctor laughed.  
"Time travel impossible? Oh you humans sure do make me laugh. You are humans right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Right, just checking. But then I suppose you could be lying but I'll just have to take your word for it."  
"Yep, you will." Charlotte smiled.

"DOCTOR!" Clara shouted.  
"What? What?"  
"If they're not following us around and filming us, how are they doing it?" The Doctor and Clara turned to Charlotte.  
"Well, do you have any answers for us?" The Doctor severely hoped that she did, the more confused he was the more frightened he became.  
"There are two people who look exactly like you. They're actors called Matt Smith and Jenna Coleman and that was them in the DVD. It's a show made for the BBC called Doctor Who" Charlotte explained as the Doctor and Clara stared at her, even more confused than before. "And of course they have loads of other people working on the show."  
"Doctor", Clara turned to him. "Surely there can't be people who look exactly like us? And sound like us. Can there?"  
"We'll just have to wait and see." The Doctor said as he leaned over to Clara and then smiled at her.  
"But that's only me and Clara, what about...."  
"Your other incarnations and companions", Charlotte finished the Doctor's sentence.  
"Yes."  
"Well Amy and Rory were played by people called Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill. River Song by Alex Kingston, Rose Tyler by Billie Piper, Sarah Jane Smith by Elisabeth Sladen, Susan Foreman by Carole Ann Ford, Ace bye Sophie Aldred........." The Doctor and Clara stared at her, trying to get their heads around what they were hearing.  
"Okay, okay", The Doctor interrupted. "What about my past incarnations?"  
"Oh! Well there's been William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGann, Christopher Ecceleston, David Tennant and Matt Smith."  
"And all those people look like....you know?" The Doctor asked.  
"I have a picture of David and Billie here", she pulled out the picture from her bag and passed it to the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes widened and so did Clara's.

"So Doctor, what are we going to do? Ignore it and go somewhere else?" Clara asked.  
"Ignore it? No! No, definitely not!" The Doctor replied with a frown on his face.  
"So are we going to try and find some of these people?"  
"Indeed we are Clara, indeed we are." The Doctor smiled at her as Clara smiled backed.  
"Well good luck with that!" Charlotte said, her voice slightly raised.  
"Ah, I think you're forgetting that we've got the TARDIS!"  
"Oh yeah, of course."  
"Give me place where any one of those people were. Oh and the date of course."  
"Um, let me see. Oh! 10th September 2013, Cardiff." The Doctor smiled as he began to press buttons and pull levers to get the TARDIS started up. The TARDIS exploded as it crashed through the vortex. Clara and Charlotte grabbed hold of the railings as the Doctor tried to sort it out.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Clara shouted.  
"The TARDIS appears to be a bit confused!"  
"A BIT?!" The TARDIS came to a sudden stop, throwing Clara across the console room into the Doctor's arms.  
"Hey, you okay?" he whispered to her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine", she replied as the Doctor stroked her cheek. They both smiled at each other. Charlotte ran towards the TARDIS door.  
"WAIT! After that we might be in the wrong place! It could potentially be dangerous!" Charlotte ignored his warning and opened the door. Before her was an area of Cardiff she had never been to before but she recognised it from photos she'd seen online.  
"It's Cardiff!" She shouted. "But we're not in the right area."  
"The TARDIS monitor says that this is 10th September 2013 so this will do. I'm sure it won't take long to get to the right area." 

The Doctor, Clara and Charlotte stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor lifted his leg then began to walk away from the TARDIS. It was silent amongst them as they walked down the street.  
"Oh my God it's Matt and Jenna!" someone shouted from across the street. The Doctor ignore them.  
"Doctor aren't you going to?"  
"No, remember we're not Matt and Jenna. We're the Doctor and Clara. Anyway we don't have time to stop every 5 minutes." Charlotte nodded to show that she understood. Charlotte looked behind her as the person stared in disbelief and disappointment. They turned a corner and as they did so they bumped into two people.  
"Oh sorry!" said one of them. The Doctor and Clara looked at them, everyone's eyes widen at the same time.  
"Well that was quick!" Charlotte exclaimed.


End file.
